


Whisper

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Toby and the New Girl [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That had to be his favorite sound on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Nora walked into her office and tried her best not to slam the door. A mandate had just reelected her President. Assassination attempt, MS, Congressional hearings, censure...could the Administration take anymore. The answer to that was a resounding yes. The Republicans were determined to stall anything the President wanted for the next four years. Medicare, Social Security, education, immigration, Chinese takeout...it would all sit and collect dust until 2006. Until they could hopefully get one of their good old boys in the White House. 

The Democrats were not much better, falling apart at the seams. Some thought the White House may be in their future, as if John Hoynes did not have the nod sewn up with a bow. Others never liked the President and decided that once the election was over the fists could fly. Nora's job, officially as Special Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff, was to be the face of the Bartlet White House on Capitol Hill. Unofficially, it was to hold the party together with both hands, keep the Republican barbarians at the gate, and do an Irish folk dance. It was hardly March; something had to give. 

She poured herself a bowl of cappuccino, stuffed the towels under the door, and cut the lights. She lit three lavender scented candles and put Mary J. Blige's _My Life_ in the CD player. It was time to see if the smokeless ashtray Sam bought her for Christmas actually worked. She pushed all the papers aside and found a small piece of paper on her desk. 

_Sugar, Drop it all and come to my place. You need to relax and I will make sure that you do. Love, Toby_

Nora smiled. It was after nine, she did not know how long it had been there. It was hopefully a short enough time for her to relax for a half hour or so. All day Nora had been on the move...she needed some time to come down. What did Toby have in mind for tonight? She loved romantic surprises, almost as much as she loved when Toby did them. 

"Hey Nora, are you in there?" it was Josh. 

"Seriously hon, I love you, but if Capitol Hill was not blown to bits and the President still breathes, it will have to wait until tomorrow. Please." 

"OK. Talk to me before staff." 

"You got it. Goodnight Josh." 

"Goodnight." 

***

Toby's apartment looked deserted when Nora got there. No candles, no music, no champagne or wine...was her note old? Had he planned the romantic evening for last week and she missed it? Shrugging, Nora threw her coat and briefcase into the front closet. She kept her purse close by because there was a present for Toby in there. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and downed two Motrin pills. She did not want a headache to ruin any chance of fun tonight. 

She could not help but smile when Toby slid his arms around her waist. He smelled so good; she knew he had taken a shower in the past hour. He brushed her hair aside and kissed behind her ear. 

"C'mere little mama, let me whisper in your ear." He said. 

Nora started to giggle. She giggled until it turned into full-blown laughter. Damn, she needed that. 

"Oh nice." Toby muttered. 

"I'm sorry love. Where did you learn that?" she asked. 

It was a rap song, one that was raunchy. She knew he had not heard that one from her. 

"I am very hip Nora. I am up on all kinds of um...hip-hop stuff. Yeah." 

Nora laughed again, kissing him. 

"No, not really Toby. You've been talking to Charlie." 

"I'm down with hip-hop culture. That is my story and I am sticking to it. C'mon sugar pie; let us retire to the bedroom." 

Nora smiled again, letting him take her hand and lead the way. He left the door open, which was rare. They were always alone but Toby usually closed the door as if someone would walk in on them. Nora reached to unbutton her blouse and Toby stopped her. 

"What's the matter?" she asked. 

"Nothing. I want to do that." 

"Get to it then." 

"Hey woman, I am running this show." Toby replied. 

He unbuttoned her blouse and slid it down her shoulders and arms. Then the skirt went. Nora was still dressed in blue panties, bra, and mid-calf leather boots. She shed it all. 

"You are so fucking beautiful. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Their kisses were intense and passionate. Toby moaned into her mouth when Nora stroked her fingers across his bald head. She slid her hand down to caress his neck. 

"Damn." Toby mumbled when they pulled away breathless. 

"Mmm hmm. You want to get naked speechwriter...precious moments are melting away. I would love to see you naked." 

"What else do you want?" Toby asked. 

"Get naked and I will be sure to tell you." 

Toby got undressed. He left on his socks and Nora laughed as she always did; it was part of the ritual. She never asked him to remove them anymore...Toby had cold feet and that might cool her off. Though she was not sure if anything could cool her off. 

"Tell me what you want." 

Toby helped her over to the bed and they got comfortable. Nora caressed his face. 

"I want to be touched. Caress me with your hands and your mouth. Make me scream your name in absolute joy. Kiss me, stroke me..." 

"I think I got it." Toby said. 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah. How about a bit of ambience?" 

Toby lowered the lights and Kenny Lattimore serenaded the room. Nora kissed him as he ran his hands across her shoulders. Gliding his fingers across warm skin until Nora sighed. That had to be his favorite sound on Earth. It was nice to hear her whimper; sexy when she cried out in abandon, and especially cool when she gripped his back and whispered his name. But the sighs, wow...they were so pure. It sent shivers up Toby's spine. 

His thumbs brushed her nipples, causing Nora to gasp. Gentle movements with expert fingers; Nora arched her back. 

"Oh God Tobias. Mmm, that feels amazing." 

Tiny kisses, not lingering anywhere for too long. At once tasting everything and not enough. 

"Ooh, ooh, more." Nora gasped. 

"How much more sugar?" he whispered. "Tell me exactly what you want. All I want to do is please you." 

"Suck me Toby. I want it." 

His tongue circled her nipples before he nipped with his teeth. Nora nearly came off the mattress, giggling at the same time from the overwhelming sensations. She ran her fingers through the curls on the back of her head. 

"Oh God. Damn, that is good. Uhh..." 

Toby lingered, taking his time on each breast. Time ceased to move in that bedroom. Nora melted into the bed, using incomprehensible directions to drive her lover on. His lips trailed down her stomach, licking across her navel as his hands roamed over her ribcage. Nora shivered. 

"Fuck me with your mouth!" she exclaimed, not entirely sure where her voice came from. 

Toby laughed, scaling her body for a burning kiss. 

"Say it for me Toby." She hardly whispered as she stroked his beard. 

"Hmm?" he kissed her eyelids and loved the smile he received. 

"Say it...say what you want to do to me." 

"I want to taste your yummies." He said, wearing his full grin. 

"Yes! Yes, do it now." 

"One more kiss." 

She kissed him, closing her eyes in anticipation as she felt him move lower. Toby Ziegler was a talented man...he put 120% into every venture. Nora wailed, thrusting her lower body off the bed. Her mouth had gone dry; it had been hanging open too long from moaning. Toby grabbed her buttocks and pushed further into her with his tongue and mouth. 

"Toby! Oh sweet God!" 

She grabbed her breasts, pinching the nipples until they were hard. It started at her feet; the bubbly tingle. She was getting ready to detonate like a 4th of July firework. 

"Ohhh! Toby, oh God, oh, I LOVE YOU!" 

Nora thought she might have blacked out for a few seconds. Coming to, she felt Toby close to her. He sucked her earlobe. 

"Here sugar, taste how good you are." 

Nora slipped his fingers into her mouth. She sucked hard as Toby growled his approval. 

"Is it good?" he whispered. 

Nora nodded as Toby took his fingers from her mouth. He kissed her for the longest time, slipping his body between her open and eager thighs. 

"I may be a bit rough." He warned. "I'm so excited right now Nora." 

"Mmm. Take me Toby...make love to me." 

"Uh uh, sorry. I'm fucking you into next week." 

"Yea! Oh wait." 

"Wait? What's wrong?" 

"In my purse, just a second." 

Nora grabbing her purse from the floor and rifling through it halted the moment. She handed Toby the condom. 

"I know. No glove, no love. I had some in my drawer." 

"This one is special honey. Use it tonight." 

Toby looked at the rubber and nearly laughed. Trojan ultra sensitive, ribbed with ticklers. Well damn, soon these fuckers could have sex all by themselves. 

"You mean business huh?" he asked. 

Nora laughed, kissing him again. Toby put it on and slid inside her. Filling her completely, he nearly pulled out and then thrust in. 

"Oh! Toby!" 

That was it...that is what he wanted to hear. Toby went at a good clip, thrusting in and out of Nora as she moaned underneath him. 

"Talk to me sugar pie. Tell me that it's good; tell me you want it." 

"Don't stop Toby! Harder! Mmm, it is so good." 

"The best." 

"The ever-loving fucking best! Oh my God!" 

Up on his palms for leverage, Toby did to Nora exactly what he said he would. He lifted her hips to drive deeper and he groaned as he exerted more energy than he had in weeks. Nora climaxed shouting his name but Toby was still going. She loved the looks on his face when they made love. Toby Ziegler was not the most expressive man she had ever been with but you knew what he felt when they were in bed together. 

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck! Nora, Nora, Nora!" 

He came, and came, and seemed never to stop coming, as he tried not to fall on her too hard. Nora did not care; she loved the weight of him. She ran her hand down his back and kissed his shoulder. 

"I love you so much." She whispered. 

"Me too Nora. Damn, we should do that more often." 

"There is not enough time." 

"We make time for some of the most frivolous things. We need to start making time for this; the things we really need. Priorities, Ms. Masterson, remember?" 

He went to move to the bed but Nora held onto him. 

"Not yet Toby. I love it when you're this close." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." She bit her lip. "I love the substance of you, and the sensation of you." 

Damn, no woman had ever said anything like that to him before. It was worth the 47 year wait. It probably wouldn't have sounded true from another's mouth. 

"How does it make you feel?" he asked, his lips kissing up and down her neck. 

"Mmm, safe. Giddy. Loved. Beautiful. Other words that I can't think of right now." 

"I feel the same way when you are close...well except the beautiful thing." 

Nora kissed him softly and held his face close. 

"Tell me you love me." She whispered. 

Toby pulled away, studying her with adoring and intense brown eyes. 

"Of course I love you...knucklehead." 

***


End file.
